joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Toriyama
Tier: '''Created the Dragonball Multiverse and Goku , therefore Beyond Omnipotent '''Name: '''Akira Toriyama, Tori-bot, The Secret 13th God of Destruction '''Origin: Japan Gender: '''Is above such concepts, but appears male '''Classification: '''Manga writer, artist, shark jumper '''Summary: '''On January 10, 2013, NASA reported that the Hubble space telescope captured an object faster than anything on record. It wasn't until further analysis processing that they discovered it was strangely, none other than Japanese author and illustrator Akira Toriyama who was tied to a shark. But before this odd cosmic incident, he was best known for writing the popular Manga series Dragonball, an adventure based on Journey to the West, complete with upskirts and boob flashes of an underage girl (so pretty much like every Manga). Dragonball follows the protagonist Goku, an ambitious boy with a tail who travels the world with an oversexualized 16-year-old who will desperately jump on the lap of any man (even freaking Yamcha, for Popo's sake), but gained standards and better taste as she got older and married the Saiyan Prince, a horny bald kid who is WAY too young to be interested in girls, and a semi-compitent desert bandit who is the Dan Hibiki of later story arcs but is actually useful in this one. When Toriyama hit his head, Dragonball dramatically shifted from a charming and heartfelt tale of adventure to an obsessive power fantasy to make Goku as OP as possible. All other characters, family and freinds he grew up with are completely irrelivent, ''Goku needs to become more powerful! '' Consistency and character development be damned. Witness reports state that after veiwing the internet video "Death Battle: Goku vs Superman", Toriyama became catatonic and frantically ran to the nearest beach, where he screamed at the top of his lungs for thirty minutes before he proceeded to yell, "I will save my precious Goku!", and leapt into the sea, wrestled a shark, pulled it onto the surface, tied himself to it, and leapt into space. This resulted in Goku reaching Universal levels of power, with shook all of fiction and reality after Goku preformed his legendary Forum-busting Punch in Dragonball Super, breaching the Fourth Wall and causing many VS debating sites to lose their sanity. Goku will continue to grow ever-stronger due to Akira Toriyama's perpetual shark-jumping. Rumor has it that DC Comics have their own shark ready and are prepared to launch their counterattack. '''Powers and Abilities: ''Super stength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, flight, Ki manipulation, master of master arts, afterimage creation, energy seinsing, legendary manga writer, plot manipulation, fanbase hype manipulation, (The fanbase is always hyped for a new episode of dragonball) Dimension/Universe creation (Created the Dragonball multiverse).'' '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: The Fandumb Wave Akira Toriyama's Ultimate Attack. The Fandumb Wave is an omniversal wave of psychic mind control energy that effects anyone who veiws Dragonball Z. It works best on the weak-minded. Individuals affected by the Fandumb Wave are driven to wank Dragonball characters to Omnipotent levels (see MovieCodec Goku and Brolypotence) and will fly into an unbridled rage whenever one of the characters lose in a fan-made internet fight. While performing the Fandumb Wave, Toriyama projects an avatar of himself into the victim's mindless drone's fan's subconscience, creating an echo chamber of himself waving his hand and repeating phrases such as "Dragonball is about fighting, clearly that makes it the strongest fictional verse", "Superman cannot beat Goku, don't listen to what the butthurt DC fanboys say" and "Screwattack is biased and hates anime". The only way to cure the effects of the Fandumb Wave is for the affected to accept logic and reason, but such cases are rare and the process can take years. Attack Potency: Broly's power is maximum. Toriyama created the Saiyans who birthed Broly so his power is better than maximum. Speed: 'Immeasurable. He's still jumping the shark. 'Lifting Strength: Omnipotent Level++++ 'His is the pencil that creates the heavens. 'Striking Strength: 'Is stronger than Zeno,which is stronger than Grand Priest,which is stronger than Whiss, who's stronger than Beerus, who's stronger than Goku, who's stronger than Buu, who's stronger Cell, Who's stronger than Freeza and it isn't even his Final Form. 'Durability:''' Infinity Level+++ | His followers will continue to wank his characters and downplay everyone else, making him grow in power while weakening all others.| His fanboy army and their stubbornness allow him to handwave away all feats in the opponent's favor '''Stamina: 9000 Level Plus| Yes, people are still making that joke. The meme will never die. Range: Omnipotent| Omniversal awareness that allows him to watch over his characters being featured in any fan works, including internet debates. He willed Goku to destroy the King Kai planet with a punch to shut down the Split Durability/Striking Strength argument, Goku to breathe in space, Beerus to fly at MFTL speeds without Whis's staff, and base form Freeza busting Planet Vegeta being calc'd to Star Level and thusly having all other characters scaled above it. He even willed Goku to address Wiz and Boomstick's "Limits vs No Limits" argument in Dragonball Super. He will silence all the filthy Gaijiin heretics. He knows. He is watching. Intelligence: 'Omnipotent| He sees all and knows all. He's watching you fap to that Superman poster right now. '''Weaknesses: '''His arch nemesis, Mashahiro Sakurai, who's creation Kirby destroyed Buu, and he will never allow Goku in Smash Bros. '''Notable Victories: ' Shadow the Hedgehog Dan Hibiki (But neither of these count, so declares profit TeenGohanFighter) '''BUT ONLY CUZ THEY'RE BIASED FABOYZ GAIZ!!!111!!1 Wait...GET OUT MY HEAD! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Real Life Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 0 Category:Beyond 0 Category:Hax Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Beyond Omnipresent